A New Addition
by KansasCityLife
Summary: Just a little story to make someone smile. I'm still new to this so please tell me what you think.


"Oh darling, please?" Maria pleaded with her husband.

"Maria, the answer is no." Georg hadn't even bothered to look up from his evening paper. Maria knew that this was an argument that she was going to struggle to win. "Why is this such an issue for you, my love?"

The discussion had begun around 10am that morning after Maria had bounded into his office with an excited grin on her face. _"Oh Georg, you'd never guess." Maria giggled._

 _Georg looked up from his mountain of paperwork, after seeing the smile on his young wife's face he couldn't stay mad at the interruption._

" _Guess what, my angel?" He asked with a smile._

 _Maria came over and sat on the edge of his large oak desk, a move she only made if she was after something. "Well, I've just got off the phone to Baroness Ebberfield, and well… you remember her beautiful Golden Retriever, Daisy, don't you? Well anyway, it turns out she's just given birth to seven puppies, SEVEN, can you believe it."_

" _Seven? Well that's absolutely astonishing." Georg laughed while stroking his wife's cheek._

" _Yes, well, the thing is, the Baroness is looking to find homes for the puppies, and… well… I was wondering…" Maria stammered._

" _Ohoo no." Georg quickly interjected._

" _But… but…" Maria tried to argue her case with her husband. Georg stood and took her hand and led her over to the couch._

" _Maria, I really don't think a puppy would be the best idea right now, I mean we've just got married and you still have so much to organise with the household, I don't want to add a puppy to the mix."_

 _Maria didn't look up while her husband spoke, instead she continued to look down at her hands. She knew it seemed childish to be upset over this, but she couldn't help it, she had already started to get excited over the idea of a little puppy running around, and she could see the smiles on the children's faces._

" _Georg, I truly believe I'd be able to handle it, and it wouldn't be just me, the children would love a puppy." Maria begged her husband._

" _Darling, I've said no, and that's that." Georg got up and walked over to his desk, before he could turn around to look at his wife, he heard the office door slam shut. "MARIA" he called after her, to no reply. With a heavy sigh he sat back down at his desk, knowing that it would be impossible to get any work done now._

 _As the day went on, he tried to look for his wife. He knew he had to explain his reasons, and to apologise for being so harsh. It seemed as though he kept missing her. He finally found her outside playing with the children. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at all of them running around, not 5 months ago the sight of this would have driven him mad, but now it made his heart swell. This was his family, and they were all together because of her, how could he be mad enough to deny her anything after everything she had given him. That was when he conjured up a plan._

 _The day finally drew to a close and Maria still hadn't said a word to him, the children had even started to notice the frosty air between their parents. As she was putting Marta and Gretl to bed, she realised that she may have been taking this grudge a little far._

" _Mother?" Gretl called as Maria was tucking her in._

" _Yes, my flower?" Maria answered with a smile._

" _Has father done something to upset you?" Gretl asked, "It seems as though you're mad at him."_

" _Oh my darlings, your father and I just had a little squabble, that's all, nothing for you children to worry about." Maria went to kiss both of her daughter's goodnight. She turned off the light and close the door._

 _She walked down into the lounge where she knew her husband would be, she suddenly felt guilty for ignoring him all day, especially after she realised the children had noticed, how could she be so petty?_

Georg was sat reading the evening paper when he heard his wife walk into the room, her eyes were downcast and she looked as though she wanted to say something. Georg knew this was his chance to apologise for their argument.

"Maria, I am sorry about this morning, I was too harsh, please forgive me?"

"Oh darling, I came down to apologise to you" she said as she walked over to sit next to him. "I know you don't want a puppy, I shouldn't have pushed the matter… Oh but darling, please." Maria pleaded with her husband.

"Maria, the answer is no." Georg hadn't even bothered to look up from his evening paper. Maria knew that this was an argument that she was going to struggle to win. "Why is this such an issue for you, my love?"

With a defeated sigh, Maria leant back against the couch, "I don't know, I've never had a dog and the children would love one, just imagine their faces if we brought one home, and we could walk it and take it up to the mountains to run around. Let's be honest Georg, we have enough room around the Villa." Maria smiled at her husband.

Georg could help but to inwardly agree with his wife. They did have the room, and the children would love a dog, but he couldn't let her know she was right. "My love, can we talk about this tomorrow? I have to be up early for a meeting in town."

After a peaceful night sleep, Maria was awoken by what seemed to be her husband kissing her face, "Georg darling, what are you doing?" Maria asked through a sleepy giggle.

"Not I, my love" Georg replied with a laugh.

As Maria opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of a fluffy golden puppy licking her face, her eyes lit up. "Oh Georg, what? How? When?" she asked as she picked up the puppy.

"That was my meeting this morning, I went to pick him up from the Ebberfield's" Georg smiled as he joined his wife on the bed, "How could I deny you a puppy after everything you have done for me and this family, you are my world, Maria. I love you" he slowly bent down and kissed her lips.

"Oh Georg" Maria kissed her husband back with all the love she could muster. "I love you too."


End file.
